Five Years
by jediserenity82
Summary: The past five years have been absolute hell for Aric Jorgan. His wife is missing, and the Republic and Empire have all but fallen to Arcann's forces, and he's stuck behind enemy lines until an unexpected familiar face comes to drag him out of the fire.


Okay, I'm aware that this probably isn't how this reunion is going to go down in game, but I started this well before they released any information regarding Disavowed, and, well, I'm not changing it now lol.

Thanks to my amazing friend and beta Mordinette for all of her help, encouragement and editing this! Also, a shout-out to my good friend Sirius Ordo for her encouragement as well. She's been patiently awaiting this fic for months lol.

* * *

"You knew. This entire time, you _knew_ where he was, Lana!" Sieara Jorgan, former leader of Havoc Squad, glared at the sith. "I trusted you. You lied to me."

"Sieara," Lana Beniko said gently. "We needed you focused on the mission. If I had told you the truth, you would have been more focused on getting to him than stopping Arcann and the Eternal Empire. I apologize for the deception, but we need you."

"He's my husband," she snarled, anger dripping from each word she flung towards the other woman. "Where is he?"

"Commander, I assure you I have personally made absolutely certain that no harm has come to-"

Sieara growled, removing her blaster from her hip and aiming it at her so-called friend. "Tell me where he is _now_ , Lana. Or so help me I'll put a bolt in your head right now."

Theron Shan, former SIS Agent, bristled nervously beside her. "Sieara," he tried, debating on putting his hand on her shoulder, and quickly decided against it. He'd never seen her this angry; she was always so calm and serene, even in the most dire situations. But this... "You don't want to do this."

"Shut up, Theron," she bit out, visibly shaking as she kept her eyes trained on the sith. "Aric's location. Now." Her voice grew deadly quiet and menacing. "I won't ask you again."

Lana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Dusk 9."

* * *

Aric Jorgan ducked as another blaster shot narrowly missed his temple, falling back and pressing himself tighter against the desk that he and Elara had erected in their haste as a makeshift barricade. He could just barely hear his teammate stand long enough to take out the target before rejoining him. He dared a quick glance to his left, checking on his medic's status. A quick nod indicated the formal Imperial officer that all was well.

For a moment, Aric allowed himself to relax briefly, leaning his head back against the desk as the cool metal soothed his overheated skin as he tried to catch his breath.

The past five years had been absolute hell. The first three had been nothing but relentless war and violence - the Republic and Empire had both all but fallen to Zakuul's forces, and there wasn't a single core planet left that hadn't succumbed to Arcann's control. There were still pockets of military and government officials fighting back, however. But whatever state the galaxy was in now, Aric had no idea.

He and Elara hadn't seen the outside of this cell block in over two years.

It had just been the two of them, him and Elara, the two remaining members of Havoc Squad. They had been refueling on Balmorra, a brief pit stop on the way to Zakuul when they had been ambushed by a large group of heavy Imperial soldiers. Being just the two of them, they'd quickly been outnumbered and forced to surrender. They'd been in Imperial custody ever since.

The Cathar sighed in frustration. It had been his fault, if he was completely honest with himself. He was the reason they were in this mess. All because he was too stubborn to let go.

Because he couldn't let _her_ go.

Five years ago, he and the rest of Havoc had been summoned to Darth Marr's ship with information regarding the whereabouts of the Emperor. His wife, Sieara, had gone to meet with the Darth alone, despite his warnings and pleading with her to take him with her. She'd assured him it would be a fairly quick meeting, giving him a quick kiss and a smile before entering the ship alone.

It had been the last time he'd seen her. Marr's ship was attacked, with the love of his life still aboard. He'd tried desperately to get to her, but during the battle, the docking clamps had been damaged and there had been no way for him to get in and extract her from the outside. She'd managed to get to them in the midst of the action to repair the clamps long enough for them to escape. And then she'd ordered them to go.

Aric had been forced to watch as the large Imperial battle cruiser was destroyed. The only thing that gave him any hope that Sieara survived was the many escape pods that had been released before the explosion.

Their ship was damaged, and they'd been forced to flee. The long trip was a complete blur to the Cathar. Somehow they'd made it back to Coruscant. They'd only had just enough time to warn the Republic of the danger before the chaos followed them to the Core Worlds.

The Republic and Empire all but fell to Arcann's forces. With the war raging around them, the brass refused to spare the resources for a search and rescue mission and declared Sieara killed in action. No amount of protesting or pleading from him and his squad could change their minds. They'd refused to budge.

Aric had been furious - especially when they offered him Sieara's position to take over Havoc Squad. He'd refused at first. He believed down his very core that his wife was alive. She was a prisoner of war. Havoc Squad belonged to her, and he could never give them the leadership that she could.

Elara had eventually talked him into accepting; claiming the title could be key to the resources they needed to find Sieara.

He'd tried, dammit. He'd tried so hard to keep the squad together. But he didn't have his wife's people skills, or her silver tongue or quick wit. So one by one, they'd left.

Tanno Vik had been the first to leave. The Weequay had never been one to follow orders, but Sieara had earned his respect. Once she was gone, however, he felt he had no more ties to the Republic and went out on his own.

Yuun followed shortly after. While the Gand respected Aric and the squad, he claimed the stars were guiding him elsewhere. He wished them luck and hoped that their paths would eventually cross once more.

The Republic eventually confiscated Fourex and the Thunderclap, publicly disbanding Havoc Squad.

Aric couldn't help but feel as if he'd failed her.

Elara had been the only one to stand by him, while all of the others believed the rumors that their leader was dead. They'd mourned their loss and moved on, accepting. Aric couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- do that. He would forever be grateful to Elara for everything she'd done. She believed her best friend was still out there and in grave danger.

He still felt her absence, heavy and unrelenting; an ever present ache in his chest. He missed her smell, the sound of her easy laughter. He missed the softness of her skin against his. The Cathar especially missed waking in the middle of the night, feeling her warm body pressed against him, only to roll her over and making love to her until the sun came up.

Five years. Sixty-seven months. Two hundred and ninety-three weeks. Two-thousand and fifty-six days since he'd last laid eyes on his wife.

If only he had disobeyed orders for once in his miserable life, none of this would have happened. Maybe she would still be with him. Maybe she'd still be alive.

Aric's chest heaved with the all-too-familiar ache that made his breath catch. Gritting his teeth, the Cathar forced the feelings down the best he could and shook himself of the unwelcome thought.

No, she's still out there somewhere. You have to keep fighting for her. She needs you. Now is not the time to break down.

He only hoped she was okay. Five years she'd been a POW in the hands of an enemy they didn't have much information about. The thought of what they might have done to her -

Aric must have made a pained noise, because a moment later he jumped as a soft hand came down to rest on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Sir."

The Cathar nodded. Now was _not_ the time to fall into a fit of despair. This was their chance to finally get out of here so they could resume their search. They'd waited for so long for this chance, and that chance had finally came this morning. They couldn't waste it.

With the war with Arcann and Zakuul, the Imperials had begun taking on double shifts. Their guard had nodded off next to his cell, only long enough for Aric to grab the electronic key from his belt, taking the guard down quickly and free Elara.

The alarms started blaring the moment his cell opened. They'd quickly knocked out the sleeping guard, and grabbed any weapon they could find before throwing themselves behind the desk as soldiers began pouring into the cell block.

"More on the way, sir!"

Jorgan nodded swiftly, reloading his blaster and settling himself into position as the sounds of running boots approached their location, nearly drowned out by the sounds of the blaring alarms.

They were so focused on the door, Elara moving ahead to try to block anyone from entering, that neither of them heard their guard behind them stir until Aric felt something heavy crash into him, knocking him off his feet. The air was forced from his lungs as he hit the ground, sending his blaster skidding across the floor and out of his reach.

Aric growled, fighting to free his arms and push the armored solider off of him. Vaguely, he could hear a commotion at the door. He cursed, increasing his struggles until he finally managed to free his arm and send his fist into the side of their jailer's temple.

Suddenly, the door burst open. He and Elara jumped to their feet, prepared to fire as a group of soldiers poured into the cramped detention center, blaster pointed at the ready.

But these clearly weren't Imperial troops, at least not one he'd seen here at Dusk 9.

A dark skinned man lead the group, lowering his weapon when he noticed Aric and Elara. His lips pulled back in a smile, revealing startlingly white teeth. "Someone inform the Outlander we've found them," he ordered.

Elara raised her weapons in defense, causing a few of the soldiers to shuffle uncomfortably. "Who are you? Who is this Outlander?" the Cathar demanded. "What does he want with us and how did he know we were here?"

The man chuckled, holstering his weapon, and instructed his men to do the same. "I'm Koth Vortena. I can assure you, Captain Jorgan, you'll get the answers to your questions if you come with us."

He and Elara shared a look before he turned back to Koth. "We're not going anywhere until we get some answers."

Koth held up his hands. "Believe me, you're going to want -"

"Aric?"

Jorgan froze. He _knew_ that voice; he'd know it anywhere. "Sieara?"

He'd lain awake every night of those five years since he'd lost her, aching for her to return to him. This had to be a dream.

Finally, he could see her as she pushed her way through the group of men and women. Her green eyes fell on him immediately and his breath hitched. She was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Her brown hair was longer than he remembered. Her already small frame was thinner, and he could see the dark circles underneath her red-rimmed eyes.

Everything else in the room faded away as Aric took an involuntary step towards her. He'd waited so long for this moment...

It all happened so quickly, and yet time seemed to stop. Aric watched as Sieara's relieved face turned to one of horror. "No!"

White-hot pain pierced through him. Somewhere, he heard a shot fire as he looked down to see his white shirt turn crimson at his abdomen.

Absentmindedly, he touched the spot, feeling confused as his gaze slowly turned back to his wife's. Tears were streamed down her face, eyes wide with shock as his legs finally buckled under his weight.

"Aric!" Sieara rushed towards him, falling to her knees beside him. He felt her warm fingers against his cheeks.. "No, no, no!"

He gazed up at her as she lightly brushed her fingertips across his lips. His vision swam, but he kept his eyes focused on her. "You're really here."

Jorgan was vaguely aware that Elara was there, too, applying pressure to his wound. But he only had eyes for his wife.

"Keep him awake, sir," the medic ordered hastily. "I'll do what I can so we can move him."

Sieara nodded, blinking back tears as she gazed down at him. "Stay with me, love. You can do that, can't you?"

Aric's vision narrowed down to just the two of them, and he lifted an arm to cup her cheek in his palm, smiling weakly as she leaned into his touch. "I don't know if... if this is real, or if I'm dreaming."

She sniffled a laugh, leaning down to brush a kiss against his lips. He groaned as she pulled back, much too soon for his liking. "This is real, love. I'm here." Lacing their fingers together, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed each of his fingers. "That's why I need you to keep your eyes open for me, okay?"

Aric tried to laugh, but the copper taste in his mouth caused him to cough instead, and he could feel the warm trickle of blood down the side of his mouth. "Still so bossy."

He was starting to have a hard time concentrating. Vaguely, he could hear his wife barking commands at someone and a commotion going on around him, but he couldn't focus on anything. His body was urging him to sleep.

Dazed, he gazed up at the only woman he'd ever loved. She was crying, saying words he couldn't understand. He hair was a mess, her face streaked with blood. Hers, his, he wasn't sure. But the last thought he had before he lost consciousness was that he had never seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

The gentle beeps and hums of the medical equipment eventually coaxed Aric from his slumber. His mind was still a little fuzzy. He blinked several times to try to force the haziness from his eyes.

Disoriented, he gazed around. Not recognizing his surroundings, he felt panic begin to bubble in his chest.

Until his eyes settled on the small figure curled up in a chair near his bed, sound asleep. His heart started pounding in his chest.

Sieara.

"She hasn't left your side since we brought you in," a familiar voice informed him.

Reluctantly, Aric turned his attention from his wife to find Theron Shan approaching his side. He'd always respected the SIS agent, even if he didn't particularly care for the way his eyes used to linger on his wife's body. Still, he'd been a good friend and trusted ally.

"Theron," he greeted his friend, voice hoarse from disuse. He nodded his thanks when Theron handed him a glass of water. "Been a while."

Theron chuckled and nodded his head toward Sieara. "She's been hell bent on trying to find you since Lana broke her out."

Aric sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face. "Tell me everything."

The SIS agent proceeded to tell him everything. How Lana had discovered Arcann had captured Sieara and held her in carbonite as one of his "trophies." He explained what had happened during her escape, and the rise of their Alliance. "We tried to get in contact with you once we found out what happened to her, Jorgan," Theron assured him. "But by then, you had already gone dark. I had no idea you were being held at Dusk 9, or else we would have been there sooner."

Dusk 9 had been everything the rumors had claimed, and more. They'd tortured, beat, and starved them for weeks, only giving them enough food and water to keep them weak but alive. They'd watched countless horrors befall other captured Republic military during their time there.

Then, out of nowhere, it all stopped. He and Elara had been moved to a private cell block, away from everyone else. The torture and starvation stopped and they were put on normal eating schedules and given clothes, and beds. No reasons were given, but now Aric suspected it had something to do with Lana Beniko.

Theron nodded toward Sieara. "She's had a rough few years. I know it's been five years for you, but it's only been a few weeks for her. Go easy on her, Jorgan."

Aric raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm angry with her?"

He shrugged. "Lesser men would be."

Shaking his head, the Cathar turned his attention back to his wife. "I kept hoping every day that she would find her way home to me. But then days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Months into years. I _knew_ she was alive." He paused, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. "But I never blamed her."

When Theron remained silent, he continued, "We were going after her when we were captured." He sighed, leaning his head back on the pillow, but keeping his eyes on her softly breathing form. "Nothing's changed. Not for me. I've been waiting for this day for so long. She's here now and alive. That's all that matters."

"Good man." Theron gave him a pat on the shoulder, giving him a friendly smile as Sieara finally began to stir. Her wide, green eyes focused on Aric as she moved to sit up. "I'll go let the doctors know you're awake. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do."

"Thank you, Theron." Sieara smiled meekly at her friend. "For everything."

The SIS agent winked at her before taking his leave, leaving the two in uncomfortable silence.

Aric watched as she twisted her hands together nervously and couldn't help but smile. She always did that when she didn't know what to say. "I thought I was dreaming," he finally said, voice soft as he looked her over. "I thought I'd wake up and you would be gone again."

Sieara stood slowly, and Aric could see she was shaking. "Aric -" she started. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. I tried so hard to find you when I woke up. No one knew where you were." Her voice wavered. "Or they wouldn't tell me."

She was biting her lip so hard, Jorgan was certain she would draw blood. "I... I know it's been a long time for you..."

"Five years, sixty-seven years, two-hundred and ninety-three weeks, two thousand and fifty-six days," he informed her. "Depending on how long I've been out, of course."

Sieara started as she took in exactly how much time they'd lost. He could see her lip trembling between her teeth. "I tried to find you, you know. That's how we ended up at Dusk 9."

She nodded, casting her tear-filled eyes to the floor. "I'm so sorry - "

"You should be," he said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. "It's been five years, and you haven't even kissed me yet."

Her head jerked up, green eyes wide in shock. "I-I thought... it's been so long. I wasn't sure - I thought you wouldn't want me anymore."

He couldn't help it. He laughed, throwing his head back. The idea of not wanting her, of giving her up was such a ridiculous thought. He sobered quickly when he looked at her face again, though. She was serious; he could see the uncertainty and insecurity written all over her face. Aric sighed, reaching out his hand toward her. "Come here."

Sieara took a hesitant step forward. "Aric, I -"

"Blast it, woman, I haven't held or kissed my wife in over five years," he growled. "Now shut up and get over here."

A beautiful smile broke out on her face as she finally closed the distance between them, carefully climbing onto the bed beside him, mindful of his injury. She settled her head next to his on the pillow and snuggled into him.

Aric could still feel her trembling. He reached over and wiped the tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He breathed a sigh of relief; he'd missed the warmth of her body against his. He pressed his forehead against hers, nuzzling gently. "I knew you were still out there. But... " He took a deep breath. "A part of me thought... that I'd never get to hold you again."

Emerald eyes met his as she cupped his face, drawing his face down to hers so she could brush her soft lips against his. "I'm so sorry," she breathed.

A growl escaped him then. Five years of pent-up emotion rushed forward. Five long years of loneliness, fear, and longing poured out of him into her. He tipped her head back, coaxing her mouth open to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues explored each other, their hands reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies; finding scars, both new and old. Aric ran his fingers through her silky hair, tangling them into her soft locks.

Sieara whimpered against his mouth, sending a pleasant shiver through him. He wanted, _needed,_ to hear those sounds again. He wanted to hear his name torn from those lips once again. _It's been too long..._

She started to pull him over her, gripping his sides until he let out a pained cry and she stopped immediately. "Shit! I'm sorry!"

"S'okay." Aric winced, settling himself onto his back, but unwilling to let go of her, he pulled her to his chest. "Worth it."

She laughed, and he couldn't help but smile. He'd almost forgotten how lovely that sound was. "I guess we should wait until you're fully healed and, you know, we have a little more privacy."

He chuckled, nuzzling his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. "Always thinking ten steps ahead." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, beautiful."

Sieara curled into him, clinging to him as if she were afraid that if she were to let go, he'd disappear. "I love you, too. So much." She kissed him again, softly this time. "Get some rest. We'll talk more after you've rested."

He nodded, yawning as he pulled the sheet around the both of them. "Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up?" he pleaded, the pain in his voice enough to break her heart.

She nodded. "Of course."

Aric's eyes started to close as exhaustion settled back over him. "No more ordering me away, all right? From now on, wherever you go, I go." He buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her arms securely around him. "I can't lose you again."

She smiled. "You have a deal."


End file.
